


Your Words Stuck to Me

by FandomSupporter15



Series: My friend/ships collection [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Coco (2017)
Genre: 7 Years— Luke Gramham, Aged-Up Characters, Little Things— One Direction, M/M, Remember Me— Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez, Song fic, Un Poco Loco— Anthony Gonzalez & Gael Garcìa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSupporter15/pseuds/FandomSupporter15
Summary: There he goes again with singing another song to the customers.I don’t mind it, but I think it’s strange how each songs affects me... is he indirectly catering then to me? If so, why





	Your Words Stuck to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who jumped/crashed into a new crossover ship?! I never thought they would be a compatible ship to begin since... I don’t know, I’ve never really picture Hiro being shipped to anyone and same goes for Miguel. But seeing some fan art (NON-NSFW) floating around, I began to see them in a new light. 
> 
> I 1000% FRIENDSHIP them together! I can easily see them being the worst of enemies to the best of friends, which would fall first, and ESPECIALLY how they banter with each other! Their interactions would be so funny that I would love to write about them. Hence this fanfic, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who join/crashed/barged onto another ship?! I never thought these two would be compatible with each other. It’s mainly because I didn’t really imagine or headcanon who Hiro could be shipped with, and same goes for Miguel. But then after seeing some (NON-NFSW) Fan art and reading fanfics... they could work. 
> 
> I 1000% FRIENDSHIP these two together since their movie were about family, though Coco was more clear on their message than BH6. I can see them being the kind of pairing from worst enemies to best friends because of their difference interest and clashing beliefs in life, the pairing that deserve the innocent love life together, and the headcanons of who falls first and why.

**Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me**  
**But bear this mind it was meant to be**  
**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**  
**And it all makes sense to me**  

There he goes again. I twist my upper body to see that man singing to a group of customers, again. 

A couple of weeks ago Aunt Cass was in need of another worker. So whenever she need to go out and buy ingredients for the shop and our house above the cafe, she knows there someone other than me she can trust takeover for a couple of hours. After three days she put up flyers for any potential worker who’d be interested, came this tall Mexican man with short suave hair, who goes by the name Miguel Rivera. 

I happened to be there when he had his interview with her, while I was working on my tablet sketching a new invention. From a far he was shaking like a leaves at the table across my aunt, but he handled it pretty well when it came to questions about his background and why he came to San Fransokyo. But after a couple of weeks... this man was nothing like when I first saw him. Within his first week, he already gotten new regulars that are from my old (his current, I guess) high school, most of them being the schoolgirls. Yes, how he attracted them was his looks, but really is this one exception Aunt Cass allowed him to do.

Before, it irritated me to no end. The first songs he sang were cheesy love songs originally sung by boy bands, catering to the girls that would swing by to order latte or frappes.

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth** _

**But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
** **I'm in love with you and all these little things  
** **You never love yourself half as much as I love you**

Aunt Cass explain to me why her new employee is allowed to play during work hours. It was to help craft his skills since he’s working on a music career after moving away from his home Santa Cecelia, Mexico. But the one condition is that Miguel is allowed to bring his guitar and play once a week, sometimes more depending on the customers’ requests and the song he play must cater to them specifically.

 **You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to  
** **If I let you know, I'm here for you  
** **Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh**

The obvious way they would swoon and exaggerate their compliments over the gutarist’s skills with the instrument and his vocal range, and how the Mexican would simply agrees with it— Come on! Is he that easily persuaded to become some egotistical asshole? From his interview he appeared to be just a normal nice next door neighbor who just wanted to make some friends. But now he’s suddenly this cocky part-timer thinking his goals will be easily handed to him. Unbelievable.

 _ **My momma raised me to be classy, not flashy**_  
_**I'm happy to please you**_  
_**Though I can tell that's not what you're used to**_  
  
_**And they say chivalry is dead**_  
_**Girl let a real man pick up the slack**_  
_**And treat you with respect, yeah**_

Every song gets cheesier every time he plays. I mean, he’s a good singer and all, but can he play something else, soon? And the girls' swooning and squealing is also thinning my patient very quickly.

* * *

Half a week later he begun to sing a different set of songs for this week. This time they were sung for the kids that are with their moms. 

In the beginning in the cafe was nothing but a noise competition from the little kids that would cry, scream, whine, and all the annoying actions that supports their complaints. I already had enough and I already packed my stuff to head upstairs to continue my project.

But then everything suddenly got quiet after the loudest shout was heard, overshadowing the rest of the noises. Then follows by the quick strums of guitars strings. Everyone's head turn to the person responsible for the weird cried. And it was Miguel who's standing the middle of the building and playing a a quick tempo of strum strings, luring everyone into a trance.

 

**What color's the sky?**  
**¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!**  
**You tell me that it's red**  
**¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!**

**Where should I put my shoes?  
** **¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!**

He lift one of his feet in the air and wiggle his foot to charade alongside the song he's singing. Some of the spectators raised an eyebrow or secretly giggle behind a hand.

**You say, "put them on your head!?"**  
**¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!**

**You make me un poco loco**  
**Un poquititito loco**

The Mexican then began moving toward the line of customers. When he got close enough, he crouch down to the children's heights and sung (I believe) the chorus. He makes eye contact with a little boy with a white shirt and green shorts, and the boy's response cracked a small smile as Miguel makes a funny face toward him. Then he stood up and back away so all the customers can see what the musician is doing.

**The way you keep me guessing**  
**I'm nodding and I'm yes-ing**

The guitarist then made another weird expression that got the kids to laugh. Then shrugs his as a sign that he looks like fool performing in this style, but the smile on his face also says that he okay with it. At least it stop the kids from complaining. 

**I'll count it as a blessing**  
**That I'm only un poco loco**

He start twirling around and he strum the strings more festive as he continue singing the song. I come to see some of the people got their phone out to record Miguel's performance. Then someone in the cafe begin clapping their hands in play along rhythm, soon follow by everyone.

I have to say, he surprisingly also got way with kids. I smile as I soon play along with the crowd's enthusiastic clapping. 

* * *

Miguel appeared to not be here. After a full month of seeing him at the cafe either working or playing his guitar, I grown to like having him around... and the atmosphere became more boring without him here. Whether it's with or without his guitar that helped lifted the cafe's mood, it felt like it's missing something until he comes in and clock for his shift.

"Hey Hiro." Aunt approach my table with a glass of water in one hand offered to me, and the other holding a platter of food for another set of customers. I look up to see her eyes droop in concern about something she's gonna tell me. "Can you call in Miguel for me? I need help with the shop... and I think he could use a friend to help cheer him up." My aunt then leave to serve the platter to the customers' table that's across my own.

What? I'm his friend? We haven't had a full conversation with each other. Heck, we never make small talk either. But that didn't stop me from looking for the guitarist.

I rose from my chair, grabbed my laptop, and made my way to the back door that's in the shop's kitchen behind the register.

I open the door quietly and slowly to not make any noises to scared Miguel. Even with the smallest crack of opening it, I recognize that song from anywhere.  
  
**Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me  
****Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely  
****Once I was eleven years old**

 

**I always had that dream like my great-great gramps before me**  
**So I started writing songs, I started writing stories**  
**Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me**  
**'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me**

**Once I was twenty years old, my story got told**

I may not be much of a musical genius, but it’s understandable to know he was bother about something. His fingers strum the strings with a heavy heart, his eyes always staring down at the floor or his guitar, and his voice is sung with somber and loneliness. As a respectful rule: You should never interrupt someone that trying to say something.  
  
**I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure**  
**'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major**  
**I got my boys with me at least those in favor**  
**And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later**

In that moment in time, nothing else there except three things: The homesick singer, me as the bystander listening to his stories, and the song that convey his loneliness.

 

**Once I was seven years old, momma told me**  
**Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely**  
**Once I was seven years old**

**Once I was seven years old**

Once his mini performance came to a sad closure. With the door completely opened, I awkwardly walked out.  
  
And our eyes finally meet for the first since his interview.

* * *

November came around and I got news that the Mexican musician won't be coming here today for work, or at all. Aunt Cass told me his reason is a family tradition that he cannot ignore, which was dedicating the dead.  
  
Día de los Muertos is a Mexican celebration for families' death, preparing offerings for their passed loved ones, and passing down stories and histories to the next generation of their families. I remember getting a text from my friend Honey Lemon that she had an important occasion that she couldn't afford to miss. This must be what it is.

 "Can you imagine if we celebrated Miguel's holiday for Tadashi?" The woman ponder to herself as she walks to the back of the shop. I clearly heard the question and see the sad smile on her lips, but I couldn't answer her if I wanted to.

During the night I couldn't sleep at all. My mind was filled with answers for Aunt Cass about her question on whether we should celebrate it for the sake of Tadashi's remembrance. And what makes it even harder is his death day is closing in near this week. 

Not being able to get a wink of sleep, I decided to wake up Baymax and decided to get some fresh air. 

"I been awaken by you. Are you in pain? Stress?" He tilt his head as the sound of beeping coming from his process of scanning. "I see eyes drooping. Perhaps you are tired?"

"I'm fine. Let's go on a flight."

Sneaking downstairs, leading to the garage to grab our battle gear and suit up. Baymax's rocket feet lights up and I used my magnetic gloves to attach myself to the robot's armor. And we both left the ground to fly above the city.

It was a peaceful night with no alert of any criminal activity, which is a great stress-reliever. Flying around has always help me calm my mood, even with the armor and helmet, it's accelerating to feel the powerful wind, and the view is amazing. Another stress was telling Baymax this morning's event. Even though he not responsive like another human, he's more than just a robot of my brother's invention. He's a friend, if not, another family member of the Hamada.

During our flight, we close in on the city's street just for fun. Passing by I see a person standing at the city's cemetery. 

"Hey Baymax, turn left over there." He turns to the direction of the cemetery. Getting a closer look he stands pretty tall with an item in his hands and the bottom of it touching the ground.  
  
A grave robber? No, a murderer! Just when I thought there was gonna be no crime happening tonight.  
  
We lowered ourselves quietly to the ground, enough space between me and the murderer. Baymax and I hid among the group of trees so he won't be able to see us. We got ourselves a better view to see he have on a mass of short dark brown hair, warm brown skin, wearing a red plaid blazer jacket and blue jean, and black and vans. The murderer turn his face towards the moon, where the natural lights reveal his face- 

Miguel?! Holy crap. First I thought he's a nice guy, then a cocky asshole, then a nice guy again... only to witness him about to dig a new additional grave! I got to stop him.

I rushed out of the trees to surprise him to catch him off guard.

"Hey you!" I shout and run towards the surprised man. 

"¿Que demoni-" He yelp mid sentenced when I successfully tackled him. A thump to the ground can be heard along with the strained sound of a...guitar? What? I first look at Miguel's shocked and terrified face, then look down to see his guitar pressed on his stomach.

"What?" I crawl backward away from him. Fully focusing on the man I thought was a murderer... actually I need to hear his reason for being here in the cemetery, in the middle of the night. "What-wha-what are you doing here?"

"A-Ah-Ay, Maldición, si voy a la cárcel, no tenía la intención de cruzar una línea ... Mierda." He mutter to himself some curses in Spanish to himself, still scared from the tackle as he slowly got his back off the ground. "I was just, just paying my respect." Miguel revert his dialect to English for me to understand. 

I was at a total lost, my only source for any bit of context was the tombstone he was standing in front of earlier. 

_Tadashi Hamada_

_Febuary 20, 1996 - November 5, 2019_

_The man who gifted the world, and pass the passion onto_

_many who looked up to him_  

"Is... he a family of your..." I asked vaguely, not wanting the hurt show in my voice... and give away any information about the Hamada family.

"Erm, no... my boss at my workplace let me have the day off today since it's Día de los Muertos. When I explained the holiday to her, she mention something about a deceased nephew... I thought I could pay my respect when I also heard he was genius in the city." He slowly stands at his full height with a hand pressed to his abdominal and the other holding the bridge of his guitar.

I somberly look over my brother's tombstone. "He was." 

"So how were you gonna pay your respect...?"

"Ummm... uh, there's this song that been passed down by my great-great grandfather. It was about how he was departing from his family when he was going on a tour..." I notice the Mexican's grip on his guitar tighten, and then I look up to his face to see his brows furrow in anger and shame. But he continued the story of how the song came to be. "... So in memory when he couldn't returned to his family. I would sing this in my hometown's cemetery, not just for him and my family but for all my people's families that have passed onto the afterlife."

After hearing his reason that prove he wasn't gonna bury anybody, I was gonna say my farewells to him and continue my flight with Baymax. But after listening to his songs and him playing the guitar, and gaining favor in the customers and my Aunt with his incredible music skills... I gotten curious on what song he's gonna do next.

"Do you... Do you mind if I stay and listen to your song?" The musician nods his head and smile in appreciation. He turn his whole body toward my brother's tombstone. With the simple strum of two strings of the instrument, he began the song with melancholy.

_**Remember me  
** _ _**Though I have to say goodbye  
** _ **Remember me  
** **Don't let it make you cry**

 

_**For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart** _  
**I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart**

Memories of Tadashi resurface in my mind... from my whole childhood being with him, getting adopted by Aunt Cass, attending school early with him always being a couple of grades above me, meeting his (our) friends for the first time... to the fire incident... and then to his funeral...

My eyes began to water 

_**Remember me** _  
_**Though I have to travel far  
**__**Remember me  
**___**Each time you hear a sad guitar  
****Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be**

I slowly back away from the performance and turn to find Baymax who's slowly walking out of the trees. I whisper to the tall robot to light up his rocket feet, subtly.

_**Until you're in my arms again**_  
_**Remember me**_

Baymax and I departed Miguel's performance, hearing the decrescendo of the last verse of the song.

I give you my applause for the performance... and thank you for having Tadashi be a part of your holiday.

* * *

That night after Día de los Muertos, Miguel return to work. I come to know the Mexican so well, I guess I can agree with Aunt Cass that we're friends.

It was a slow day at the cafe with only a couple of already served customers. Here I am sitting at my usual table, and the employee wiping the counter. I look up from my laptop, deciding that I should ask him about something I come to notice over the weeks he's been working here. 

That time with those girls with cheesy boy band cover, the kids who stop complaining when he played that festive song, that song about his homesickness, and that song for those who passed away. I gotta strange feeling that he knows about those events for the past weeks. I got up from my seat, abandoning my computer and paperwork, and made my way to the counter.

"Hey Miguel." He looks and greets me with a grin.

"What's up Hiro?"

"Don't have your guitar on you?"

"I always do. It's in the back since there's not a lot of people to perform to, and they seem to like the peace and quiet." Hiro contemplate on how to ask about about his... strange sense...?

"Anyway... those songs you sang... nobody requested you, other than those girls." The musician snicker at the passive comments. "And when you play, the mood completely change, like everyone is suddenly sympathetic based on whatever you're playing. How did you do that?"

Miguel eyes widen at my question, immediately stop doing whatever he was currently doing. He let's go of the washcloth, and his eyes is fully focus on me.

"Music is another way of telling a story to people. They make you feel things that only the notes can help resonance a person's feelings. My dreams is to be the most famous musician ever since I was a small kid, playing that guitar helped me get a head start to my dream. But growing up, I learned that there's more to being a musician than just simply strumming random strings and singing whatever pops in my head. you have to know what mood you want to set in order to be hear. For me now, I want to be the kind of musician that help make people feel."

After hearing his reason and his goals... I was speechless. Not only he's exceptionally good with his music skills, but he already accomplish a small feat in his journey, in my Aunt Cass's cafe. Since day one I was ensnared by him, who unknowingly succeeded in making other people feel emotions, and for myself,  feel something I haven't felt in a long time. 

"I look forward to your next performance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Higuel fanfic, and I hope you guys like it. If there's any mishaps in my writing, also please critique me... especially the Spanish sentences I added in my story. I used Google translate since my I'm too scared to ask my friends and explain why.
> 
> Of course I'm gonna be adding


End file.
